


When She Smiles

by TheMonsterInsideofYourHead



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Princess Princess (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMonsterInsideofYourHead/pseuds/TheMonsterInsideofYourHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome's smiles were always breathtaking but in those rare moments, her smiles also melted their hearts. This was even more so true for Tōru and Yuujirōu. After all, the two "Princesses" were slowly falling in love with the only true Princess among them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When She Smiles

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own InuYasha or Princess Princess, because I'm obviously not making any money from writing this right?

 **Summary:**  Kagome's smiles were always breathtaking but in those rare moments, her smiles also melted their hearts. This was even more so true for Tōru and Yuujirōu. After all, the two "Princesses" were slowly falling in love with the only true Princess among them.

* * *

When She Smiles

Chapter One:When She Arrives

Gripping the bill of her messenger boy cap, Kagome hopped off the bus nimbly. Landing on the ground, she stood up bringing her other hand up to grip the strap of her backpack as she turned around. A bright smile was on her lips as she clapped her blue eyes on to the bus driver.

"Thanks for the lift, I know this was out of your way but I appreciate it!" she bowed, causing the man to flush lightly and rub the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it kid, it's my job as a driver to get people to where they need to go…though I would suggest that you make sure to the get the bus schedule so this doesn't happen again." Kagome nodded, smiling all the while.

"I'll make sure to do that, have a nice day Oji-san!" she waved at the man as he closed the door with a snort, and then drove away.

Waiting until the bus disappeared from her sight, the girl let her arm fall down to her side as she turned her head to look over her shoulder. Up the hill was Fujimori High School, the place that she would be attending for the next three years of her life.

Flicking the bill of her hat up a bit, she looked at some of the light blue building that peaked just over the top of the hill. Grinning, she began walking up the hill humming a small tune while letting her mind run off into the distance.

It had been months since she had recovered enough and deemed well enough to attend high school, and the ex-time hopping miko would admit that she was a bit excited. This time at Fujimori would be something different and break up the monotony that she had slowly started becoming bored with while staying confined to the shrine under the watchful eye of her mother.

Despite her mother's apprehension and Sōta's protests, her grandfather had for once won out in an argument, and she had found herself shipped her to go get her high school diploma.

Reaching into the pocket of her black slacks, she pulled out a pocket watch that she quickly flipped open. In the top half of the locket was a picture of her family. Her mother stood there smiling while holding a young infant (Sōta), and her father holding her younger version of herself lovingly in his arms. Blue eyes softened at the image of the man, before she looked down at the time.

The soft look left, as her eyes widened in shock and horror.

She hadn't realized how late she was!

Closing the watch, she shoved it into the pocket of her pants before taking off in a jog up the hill.

"I knew I should have have gotten here earlier than I did, I'm going to get that little twerp later!" she clenched her fist as she thought of her smirking younger brother, who had seemed all too pleased with himself with his little prank earlier that morning, which caused her to end up as late as she was. A breeze ruffled brushed against the exposed skin of her neck, which caused her to shiver slightly.

Deciding to think on it later, she pumped her legs some more and picked up the pace.

This was her first day, and it wouldn't be right if she made such a horrible first impression!

Shirahata Kazushige sighed in annoyance at the increase of noise from his classmates. News of the two transfer students had pretty much surged through the school's grapevine, and now everyone was talking about nothing but the possibility of another princess being "coroneted" if one of the transfer students fit the bill.

Having transferred himself from his earlier school, a co-ed school, He didn't see the appeal of the Princess system but to each their own.

Yeah the two "princesses" Shihōdani and Yutaka were feminine enough to be mistaken for girls (especially when they thrown into dresses), but he unlike the others, couldn't forget that they were boys. To him there were still traits that reminded him that the two of them were boys, no matter what makeup or clothes they were in. Unfortunately, this also caused him to not be able to gain any satisfaction when he saw them unlike his classmates.

The teacher had begun class, but was called up to the front office. Apparently the student transferring into their class had been late, due to getting lost on the way here.

Snorting, Kazushige rested his cheek into the palm of his hand and turned his attention to the discussion going on in the room.

A speculation on the possible looks of the new kid was the main topic of conversation. One of his classmates had received a text from their roommate, who was in another class. Apparently, Tōru Kōno, the other transfer student was already considered a shoe-in for the role of "Princess". Moans of despair had already plagued most of the guys in the classroom over missing the chance to have a princess or possible princess in their class.

He, personally, couldn't care less about the entire thing.

"Man, why can't our class ever get any luck! Class 1-A already has Shihōdani and Sakamoto-sama, and now they have Kōno?!" the corner of Kazushige's eye twitched at the irritating voice of one of the more vocal princess worshippers in his class, Sugawara Hitomaro, who was crying rivers of tears in frustrated rage.

Sugawara, like the rest of their class, was a member of one of the Fujimori's sports teams and as such was one of the more avid admirers of the Princesses, whose duty was to cheer them on. The team he is on in is the soccer team. His hair was a brown, short and fluffy mess on his head. His eyes were a normal chocolate-brown, and a moderately good-looking face. With his lithe build, it was a surprise that he hadn't been considered for princess.

' _Of course, it could be said that he hadn't been chosen due to how annoying he is…plus he just didn't have the soft look that people look for in the princesses.'_  Not that Kazushige really cared much about nor noticed that fact of course!

Feeling his cheeks grow warm, he shook his head and came back to reality only to jump once he saw the object of his thoughts almost nose to nose with him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" jumping back in surprise causing the ends of his chair to scrape across the floor, as he pointed a finger at the boy who was pouting at him.

"W-WHAT DO YOU WANT SUGAWARA!" Kazushige hollered in anger.

Sugawara in question frowned, "I noticed that you don't seem upset in the least Kazu-chan! Why is that?"

Feeling another twitch develop at the corner of his mouth, Kazushige calmed down before stuffing his hands in his pockets. Narrowing his brown eyes on the shorter boy, he scowled. "That's because I don't really care much for the whole thing…so what if we don't have a princess in our class?"

The silence that encompassed the room at his question was eerie. A second later, Sugawara exploded. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T CARE?" slamming his hands down on his desk, Sugawara then pointed at him accusingly.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW MUCH IT SUCKS THAT WE (unlike 1-A and 1-C) HAVE NO PRINCESS TO GAZE UPON DURING CLASS HOURS!? IT REALLY DOES!" all the other students in the classroom nodded in agreement, which only cause Kazushige to sigh.

Bringing up a hand to scratch the nape of his neck, Kazushige turned his head away from the other boy.

"It just seems like a hassle to me, especially if we have to deal with other guys suddenly showing up in our classroom during breaks to just ogle some guy." Gasping in horror, Sugawara slapped a hand to his chest.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING KAZU-CHAN!?" Slapping a hand to his face, Kazushige was about to continue to elaborate when the door to the classroom suddenly slid open. Everyone's attention immediately diverted from the arguing twosome, towards their teacher, who had just walked in.

Ichisada Judo was a tall man, middle-aged, yet that didn't seem to make him any less intimidating. His hair was a salt n' pepper color slicked back giving him a sophisticated look. The corners of his mouth were down into a stern frown, bringing attention to the frown lines that were on his face. Black-rimmed glasses were set firmly on the bridge of his nose that brought out his light grey eyes. Like most of the other teachers, he wore a suit. Overall, he made a daunting sight; something that essential in a classroom filled with jocks and problem students.

The man grabbed the yardstick that was laid up against the podium at the front of the class, and he smacked it against the corner and the room quieted immediately. Nodding, His grey eyes landed on Kazushige and Sugawara, who were still out of their seats. "Sugawara, Shirahata…return to your seats unless you would like to serve detention again." Adjusting his glasses, the man narrowed his gaze on them.

Both boys shivered at the threat that was in his tone, and shook their heads while going towards their seats.

"Right away sir!"

Apparently satisfied with their obedience, he then turned his attention to the entire room. Smacking the yardstick in his other hand, Ichisada swept his gaze over everyone. "As you've all no doubt heard, we will be welcoming a new student to our class…he comes from Tokyo, and I've been asked to make sure that he is comfortable here in this class." The threat in his eyes made the boys all stiffen up.

"So I expect you all to make great examples to your new classmate and don't mess this up, am I understood?"

Every boy stood up from their seats and bowed towards the man. "YES SENSEI!"

Nodding once more, the man motioned for them to sit before turning his gaze towards the door. "Higurashi-kun, you may enter, and then introduce yourself."

Following that, the person in question stepped into the room and the eyes of the boys in class widened. Kazushige himself couldn't help the widened of his eyes, nor the flush that made itself known on his cheeks. Standing there in front of his class was a boy that made the current princesses look more masculine in comparison in his eyes.

He was short, standing at the unimpressive height of 157.5 centimeters (about 5'2") with a slender and delicate build. His hips from what he can see are wider than would be considered normal for boys, but overall it only made him look more feminine than he already did thanks to the fitting uniform the boy was wearing. Big blue eyes stared at them all happily in unison with his lips, which curled up at the ends in a breathtaking smile. Framing his face becomingly were black bangs, with one triangular fringe coming to rest on the middle of the bridge of his nose.

All-in-all, the boy looked like a girl!

Like him, no one else could say a thing as the boy tilted his head to the side.

Bringing up a hand, he saluted them as he stuck out his tongue to the side with a wink.

"Hello, my name is Higurashi Kagome and from today on, I'll be your new classmate…Please treat me kindly!"

Kazushige's face was a bright red, and he brought a hand up to his chest where his heart skipped a beat.

Looking at this boy standing in front of them, he could finally understand a bit about why his classmates were crazy over these princesses.


End file.
